Battle of Vilgaxia Part 1
Story Way Big is standing feet deep in an ocean, an army of Mutant To’kustars attacking him. One swings a fist, Way Big blocking it and pushing the Way Bad back, it falling into the water. Two other Way Bads leap into the air, coming down at him. Way Big does a jump side spin, striking the two Way Bads with his legs, knocking them sideways. More Way Bads approach, as Dr. Psychobos and Psyphon watch while standing on a hover disk. Psyphon: Yes! Destroy John Smith once and for all! Psychobos: Be p-p-patient, Psyphon. His power, and I use the term loosely, is n-n-necessary to gain the weapon you told me about. The c-c-creature that I now desire can only be obt-t-tained by that measure. Psyphon: Yes, yes. Very well. In the meanwhile, pound him into a pulp! Way Big runs through, punching and repelling several Way Bads, in multiple succession. The Way Bads all jump into the air, dog piling onto Way Big, burying him under the water. A glow occurs, and a cosmic storm shoots skyward, blowing the Way Bads off him. Ultimate Way Big stands up, taller than the Way Bads now. Ultimate Way Big: Are you done yet, Psychobos? I’m not really up to fighting B-rate villains, and his lackeys. Psyphon: Are you calling me a lackey?! I’ll show you! Psyphon fires laser blasts at Ultimate Way Big, him not even flinching from them. Ultimate Way Big throws a cosmic disk, which Psyphon barely deflects with a laser, their hover disk shaking violently. Psychobos: Ignoramus! You can’t compete with that form! But its cosmic energy, combined with the s-s-state of the universe, will put my plan into motion! A Way Bad grabs Ultimate Way Big from behind, throwing him overhead. Ultimate Way Big lands, as the Way Bads charge cosmic rays. Ultimate Way Big: Not bad. But not good enough. Ultimate Way Big crosses his arms, firing a cosmic ray. The Way Bads all fire their cosmic rays, them colliding with Ultimate Way Big’s. The energy compacts together, forming a sphere. It fires a cosmic ray into the sky, breaking the sky. The sky becomes black as darkness, revealing a small hole through it. The Way Bads are knocked to the ground, laying and floating in the ocean. Psychobos: Success! Quickly! The hover disk flies up towards the hole, Ultimate Way Big spotting this. Ultimate Way Big throws a cosmic disk up at them, them flying through the hole. The cosmic disk hits the side of the hole, exploding and expanding it. Ultimate Way Big gets a better view of what’s through the hole, it being a planet. Ultimate Way Big: A planet? In the Realm of Darkness? Ultimate Way Big walks under the hole, something small falling at him. The object falls through as it crashes into Ultimate Way Big’s head fin, sending a shock through his nervous system, paralyzing and causing him to tumble over. Ultimate Way Big reverts, as John falls through the sky with Vilgax. John: Vilgax?! Vilgax: So, our paths cross again. John slows himself down with air bending, as Vilgax slams into the water. John lands on a nearby Way Bad’s stomach, as Vilgax climbs out of the water onto the Way Bad. Vilgax: Would it kill you to show a little compassion? John: No, but you might. Vilgax: Agh. That doesn’t matter now. I realize now that I made a terrible mistake, embracing the darkness. John: Yeah, I heard you destroyed your own plan, (His voice drops) That’s Vilgaxia up there. Vilgax: You may think of me as a power-hungry monster, but I care for my people. They are trapped in the Realm of Darkness because of me. I need your help in bringing the world back into the Realm of Light. John: (Sighs) Hero’s job never ends. Vilgax: And you can’t deny help to those who need it. And my people need it. John: Ugh! Fine! But let’s get something clear. I don’t trust you, and I’m not doing this for you. If I think that you’re betraying me, I’ll stop you right on the spot. Vilgax: I wouldn’t expect any less. Now, the only way there is up. The Way Bad roars and stirs, John and Vilgax losing their footing. The Way Bad stands, as John transforms into an alien with light bluish purple-skin, with big white eyebrows and purple hair. He wears green winter wear, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Elaskimo: One of the new guys. Let’s find out what he does! Elaskimo goes to punch Way Bad, his arm stretching as he does. His aim is off, as the arm goes flying past Way Bad’s head. Elaskimo moves it to the side, grabbing onto Way Bad’s fin. Vilgax reaches and grabs Elaskimo’s body, which stretches like elastic from the waist, elongating him. Elaskimo: Agh! Too heavy! Push off it and force us up! Vilgax manages to get his feet onto the Way Bad, as he leaps upwards, Elaskimo snapping up to the head, landing on the Way Bad’s shoulder. The other Way Bads are standing, snarling and roaring at them. Vilgax: Now what? Elaskimo looks around, seeing a Way Bad heading to be positioned right underneath the hole. Elaskimo: Make your way to that Way Bad! Elaskimo stretches both arms, grabbing the Way Bad he’s standing on’s fin. He jumps and pushes away, his arms stretching. He retracts and launches himself like a rocket to another Way Bad. Vilgax leaps after him, scowling. Vilgax: Always the showoff. Elaskimo lands on a Way Bad, and stretches his legs, shooting his upper body into the air. He retracts them, as he free falls towards the Way Bad in position. Vilgax leaps from Way Bad to Way Bad, all of them swatting at him as they go. Elaskimo breathes a weak blizzard breath, slowing himself down as he lands on the Way Bad’s shoulder. Vilgax joins him a moment later. Vilgax: Now what? You want to jump all the way through the hole? Elaskimo: Grab on and hold tight. Elaskimo inhales deeply, his body inflating like a balloon. He twists his body like a corkscrew, as Vilgax latches on. Elaskimo blows a powerful blizzard breath, propelling himself into the air as its released, partially freezing the Way Bad as they go. The Way Bad snarls, as it swings a fist at them. Vilgax: That’s your plan?! You really couldn’t think of anything else?! Elaskimo releases all the air, then slips behind Vilgax, wrapping his limps around Vilgax’s, using him as a shield. Elaskimo: Oh, I probably could’ve. The fist collides with Vilgax, a shockwave occurring as he’s uppercutted up the hole, out of sight to Vilgaxia. End Scene Elaskimo and Vilgax shoot through the hole, arriving on Vilgaxia. The sky is black as night, the city dark and eery. Elaskimo blows his blizzard breath, slowing their descent. They land, and Elaskimo reverts. Vilgax: Was that really necessary? John: Just a little bit. What’s the plan? Vilgax: How am I supposed to know? I don’t know how to get a world out of here. John: Well, the most likely way is to find the Heart of the World. But the more pressing problem right now is Psychobos. Where would he go? Vilgax: My tower. I’ve stored advanced technology there. Girl: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Vilgax turns, seeing a young Chimera Sui Generis girl running from Neoshadow Heartless. Vilgax lunges, drawing his energy sword, slicing through the Heartless. The girl runs over and hugs Vilgax, him smiling. Vilgax: There, there, little one. I’ll protect you. John: Well, well. You do have a soft side. Vilgax: Save it. More Neoshadow Heartless emerge from the shadows, surrounding them. John summons Rustic and Oathkeeper, swinging them out to the side. John: Get her to safety. I’ll meet you at the tower. Vilgax nods, picking the girl up and running. Several Neoshadows follow him, as John transforms into Eye Guy. He fires lasers from his back eyes, destroying the Heartless chasing him. Eye Guy: Good luck getting a strike. Eye see everything! Eye Guy charges in, gracefully slicing through Neoshadows, like cutting through butter. He fires lasers from his eyes as approaching Neoshadows, destroying several of them before they lunge for him. The darkness grows, as more Neoshadows appear, along with Gigas Shadows, a large version of Shadow Heartless, appear as well. Eye Guy: Hm. Eye think this got a bit more complicated. Eye Guy forms his main chest eye, firing a powerful laser blast, tearing through the Heartless. Eye Guy charges through, slicing through all of them. Vilgax jumps and lands in the tower, where Psychobos has rolled a telescope like device out onto the balcony. Vilgax walks inside, eyeing it. Vilgax: The Techadon Power Douser. Psychobos: D-d-designed to lure in sources of power, and I use the term loosely. I c-c-currently have the frequency set to lure in To’kustars. Vilgax: And what? Bring those mutated ones outside in here? What are you really aiming for? Psychobos: A t-t-titan, no, a god, that even Intellectuary fears. Vilgax: And you’ve gone to great lengths to obtain it. Even entering the Realm of Darkness. Psychobos: What you never realized, V-v-vilgax, is that I am the most superior mind in the galaxy! Even with all your scheming, and I use the term loosely, you’ve still never surpassed me. Vilgax: Pretty big talk, old man. Vilgax lunges at Psychobos, sword pointed at him, as Psychobos opens his skull, releasing lightning, which captures Vilgax, him floating helplessly. Psychobos then blasts him with lightning, knocking him back. Vilgax raises his right hand, firing the Ruby Ray of Ulo. Psychobos crab walks to the side, dodging. Vilgax fires lasers from his eyes, Psychobos crab walking sideways and backwards, though the laser follows him, striking his chest, knocking him over. Psychobos: Ugh. Vilgax appears in Psychobos’ face, though he is electrocuted in place, him groaning. Psychobos: Yes! Let the galaxy, no, the universe know that I, Dr. Psychobos, shall defeat the mighty Vilgax. My day as the most feared criminal in the galaxy is back! John: And, it’s over again. Psychobos tosses Vilgax to the side, seeing John standing on the Douser. He transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo, as Psychobos hits him with lightning. Ultimate Echo Echo groans, as he releases sonic disks, surrounding the tower. Vilgax blasts Psychobos with the Ruby Ray of Ulo, him dropping. Ultimate Echo Echo pants from the attack, catching his breath. Ultimate Echo Echo: Thanks. Ultimate Echo Echo hops off the douser, as the sonic disks unleash sonic blasts, cracking and breaking the douser. It explodes, pieces of shrapnel flying by. Ultimate Echo Echo: What is that thing for? Vilgax: A Techadon Power Douser. It was designed to use a frequency to attract certain species. Psychobos set it for To’kustar. Ultimate Echo Echo: Why To’kustar? Vilgax: I’m not sure. A roar echoes through the air, catching their attention. Ultimate Echo Echo reverts. Vilgax: Though, we have a problem until then. Characters * John Smith * Vilgax * Chimere Sui Genesis Girl Villains * Dr. Psychobos * Psyphon * Way Bads * Heartless * Neoshadow * Gigas Shadow Aliens * Way Big * Ultimate Way Big * Elaskimo (first appearance) * Eye Guy * Ultimate Echo Echo Trivia * The fate of Vilgaxia has been revealed, having been trapped in the Realm of Darkness. * John uses Elaskimo for the first time. * Psychobos reveals that he was the most feared criminal in the galaxy before Vilgax was. * John not trusting Vilgax and his speech about it resembles Thor's to Loki's in Thor: Dark World. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc